Big Spender
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: Part nine is up now. Percy/Oliver slash...Okay..DRAG AND SLASH! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.
1. Big Spender

Title: Big Spender  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Rating:  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is…and so is the club  
  
Warning: Slash and drag  
  
Dedication: To Princess, my fiancée, for giving me the idea...the courage…and modeling the wardrobe.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry but I can see Percy doing this. I love the boy with all my heart but I feel that he is the type of person who desperately needs to express himself and this may be the only way he can comfortably. Okay, here's the deal…the three rules of this fic…Rule number one: I can't kill anyone…so don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love. Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead…it's not a pretty sight…I don't like doing that! Oh, and one last thing…IF wanted by enough people I will write what happens next.  
  
Percy Weasley glanced around the cluttered dressing room. He stumbled past the costume racks and full-length mirror clumsily. //I'll have to clean this place up after the show.// The little cot in the corner was covered with frills and lace from little gowns that Percy believed showed only the best of Priscilla.  
  
The white and black divider nearly fell onto the fragile boy as he attempted to step around it. //What a mess.// Percy carefully made his way over to the white vanity table with it's many bottles and jars. //I better start getting ready.// He sat down and organized the specific 'ingredients' needed to make Priscilla.  
  
//Better get undressed first.// Percy stood up and walked behind the divider. Even though he was alone in the room he felt uncomfortable changing in the room unless he was behind something. Percy slipped off his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He'd pick them up when the show was over. Next was his sweater. The dark gray turtleneck slid off easily.  
  
Percy shivered from the chill in the room. //Muggle clubs are always so drafty.// He thought as he slipped out of his navy blue silk boxers. He pulled a pair of red glittery underwear off of the divider. They were what Priscilla preferred. Red, shiny and string bikini. Percy pulled them on over soft, smooth ivory thighs and hips.  
  
The young Weasley boy studies his legs. He faintly remembered Charlie once saying that if he tried, he could be sexy. //No, Percy Weasley cannot be sexy. Priscilla is sexy.// Percy sighed as he hooked the back of the matching bra. Muggles had finally figured out that baby oil gives the most accurate look to that area. Percy preferred to use baby oil. It was so much more natural looking than the things the others came up with.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. " Your on in thirty, Priscilla." A high-pitched voice called from behind the door. It was Percy's usual alert. Club Chameleon was the type of place that made sure everything and everyone was on time.  
  
Percy pulled on a light red robe and seated himself again at the vanity table. He lifted the small bottle of foundation and opened it, shaking some of the thick peach colored contents into his hand. Percy spread it evenly on his face and neck. His hair was still wet from his shower so it stayed brushed back without the aid of a headband.  
  
//Tonight's show is going to be one of Priscilla's best.// Percy lifted the blush brush and spread some across his cheek. //I have this odd feeling that something is going to happen tonight. I'm not sure if it is good or bad, but it's something.// The dark brown lip liner went on flawlessly. Percy selected a lighter brown lipstick for Priscilla and applied it slowly and carefully. Nothing was to look rushed tonight.  
  
With his fake eyelashes, make-up and long red curly wig, Priscilla was almost ready. Percy pulled the long hair back into a French twist, letting a few selected curls escape. He stood and walked behind the divider again. Percy lifted his newest edition to the collection and removed the hanger. The black chemise was decorated with small glittery red hearts and it's thin straps and back were the only things untouched by the color. Percy pulled it on, happy with the way it clung to him only enough to hint at the false figure underneath.  
  
Percy smoothed out the fabric as he emerged from behind the divider. //Now for the shoes. Where did I put those things?// Percy searched through the large shoe-rack on the wall and found Priscilla's red heels. He slipped them on and smiled. //I almost forgot.// Percy pulled off the heels quickly and lifted the chemise. He pulled the missing garter belt and thigh high black nylons off the table beside him, slipping them on. //That's better.// Percy adjusted the chemise again and replaced the shoes.  
  
" Priscilla, it's show-time." The voice called behind the door. Percy Weasley glanced in the full-length mirror and smiled.  
  
" Hello Priscilla." Percy blew a kiss to the image of himself in the glass and turned, heading out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Priscilla confidently slinked out onto the foot high stage as the music started. He leaned against the sidewall, near the audience.  
  
" The minute you walked in the joint  
  
I could see you were a man of distinction  
  
A real big Spender."  
  
Priscilla slid partially down the wall, lifting the chemise over his hip. He was rewarded with whistles from the crowd. Priscilla stepped off the stage, as he did every night. He walked to the nearest table. He sat in the lap of one of the men, a common thing for Priscilla to do.  
  
" Percy?" The man shouted in alarm. //How does he know my name?// Priscilla became nervous. " What the hell are you doing?" The man forced Priscilla to face him. //Oliver…what is he doing here?// Priscilla jumped up and ran back to his dressing room. He had been caught, that wasn't good.  
  
" He recognized me! How? I'm not Percy! I'm Priscilla….I'm Priscilla." Priscilla sat at the vanity table, head down. //What am I going to do now? The reason I came to a muggle club was to avoid any of them seeing me. But now…now…Oliver saw…he saw me.//  
  
" Percy? Can you please explain to me what's going on?" Oliver asked, placing a hand on Priscilla's shoulder. Priscilla jumped, quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
  
" My name is Priscilla." Priscilla hurriedly wiped away the eyeliner that had smudged under his eyes. Oliver knelt beside him.  
  
" Fine then, Priscilla. Tell me what your doing here." Oliver placed a hand under Priscilla's chin and forced him to look at him.  
  
Priscilla sighed and forced a smile. " I'm working." //Why doesn't he just leave?// Priscilla turned back to the mirror and applied more lipstick in order to keep his hands busy. Oliver gently pulled Priscilla's wig off. " What are you doing?"  
  
" Percy, enough of this. There's no reason for you to be working here…like this." Oliver ran a hand through Percy's hair. " You are Percy Weasley. Not Priscilla…whatever…Understand?" Oliver smiled as Percy nodded faintly.  
  
" Here, let's get this stuff off of you. You look ridiculous." Oliver laughed as he began to pull the thin chemise over Percy's head. Normally Percy would have been horrified at the act, but he just didn't have the strength to protest. " Uh…that has to go too." Oliver raised an eyebrow in confusion as he reached around Percy, unfastening the bra and pulling it off with one skilled movement.  
  
Percy reached for his robe. He didn't like how vulnerable he felt. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of clothing, or the fact that Oliver was undressing him. " No. Nothing girly. Where are your regular clothes?" Oliver grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled the frightened boy's hand away from the feminine apparel.  
  
" Over there." Percy mumbled as he motioned to the divider. Oliver smiled reassuringly. He let go of Percy's wrist and walked to the pile of clothing hidden behind the divider. Oliver took the items over to Percy and dropped them on the floor beside him.  
  
" Those have to go too. Stand up." Oliver pulled Percy to his feet. Percy stood, reluctantly. He was too emotionally exhausted to resist. Oliver placed his hands on Percy's hips, taking the thin string sides of the underwear and tugging lightly. Percy jumped back, shocked.  
  
" Oliver! What do you think your doing?" Percy shouted and backed up, bumping into the chair and sitting down once again. //What does he think he can get away with here? I would never…// Percy pulled on the robe he had been reaching for and held it closed.  
  
" Percy, calm down. I'm just trying to get you into these." Oliver lifted Percy's jeans and sweater from the floor and placed them down again. " So come on, stand up and take off that robe."  
  
Hesitantly, Percy rose and dropped the robe. " Fine." Percy turned his face away from the boy in front of him. Oliver smiled and proceeded to remove the underwear, kneeling to pull it off completely. Percy felt very uncomfortable having Oliver kneeling in front of him like that so he took a step back.  
  
" There, that's better." Oliver lifted the boxers and held them out for Percy to step into. Percy stood still for a moment before stepping into them. Oliver slid the silky material up Percy's legs but hesitated at is thighs. Oliver glanced up at Percy, who was blushing furiously. " Don't worry about that. I'm used to it." Oliver winked at Percy.  
  
THE END 


	2. Mask of a Woman

Title: The Mask of a Woman  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Rating:  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is…and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG…A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED…I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess, my fiancée, I love you honey!  
  
Priscilla sat at his vanity table, waiting patiently for his performance. Oliver had gone home after what turned out to be an interesting evening and Priscilla was hoping to see him again later on. Priscilla wasn't sure why Oliver had been so upset with him. //Why does he want Percy…over…me?//  
  
Priscilla sighed and adjusted his stockings. It had been a while since Priscilla had gone out in his thigh high fishnets and garter belt. He assumed that it looked goon enough with the green pleated skirt, fishnet halter-top and green bra.  
  
A soft knock on the door made Priscilla jump. " Who is it?" He asked, turning away from the mirror.  
  
" It's Oliver." Came the voice from behind the door. Priscilla stood up and rushed to the door in excitement.  
  
" Come in." Priscilla said as he straightened his skirt. The door opened and Oliver stepped inside the small dressing room. " Oliver, so nice to see you."  
  
" Percy, what the…come on, get dressed and come out to dinner with me?" Oliver held his hand out to Priscilla.  
  
Priscilla smiled, taking Oliver's hand. " I am dressed." He replied, moving closer to his lover. Oliver shook his head and backed away. Priscilla was confused. He had never been treated like this as Priscilla before. Percy was the one people avoided, the one people backed away from. Priscilla was the one they wanted to take out, the one they wanted to…  
  
" Percy, the only way I want you is as you. Not as some flamboyant queen." Oliver sighed in frustration. Priscilla pulled off the curly red wig and tossed it onto the vanity table. " Good, I'll meet you out front after your dressed." Oliver leaned forward, kissing Priscilla's cheek, before leaving the room.  
  
Priscilla dropped down to his chair. //Why doesn't he want me? Why does he want…Percy? Percy is nothing. Priscilla is…Priscilla is…// Priscilla was confused. Oliver should have wanted him. It was supposed to be like that. //Everyone wants Priscilla. No one wants Percy.// That was how it had always been. Somehow, things had changed.  
  
* * *  
  
" Oliver, I'm ready." Percy stood behind the other boy, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his dark blue jeans. Oliver turned and smiled. He glanced Percy over, making sure there wasn't any trace of Priscilla to be found. Oliver was pleased to see that all he had tonight was Percy.  
  
" Percy, you look great." Oliver stated as he pulled Percy into a tight embrace. Percy hesitantly returned the contact. " Come on, let's go get something to eat. There's a great restaurant up the street." Oliver began to walk in the direction of the restaurant. Percy followed silently. Oliver wasn't sure why Percy was acting so timid. He reached back and took Percy's hand.  
  
Percy sighed and quickened his pace in order to be beside Oliver. " Percy, why do you dress in drag? I've been trying to think of a good explanation…but honestly, I can't." Oliver glanced at the other boy. Percy stiffened a bit. It was clear that he had wanted to avoid that question.  
  
" Well, as Priscilla I'm different." Percy replied after a short pause. Oliver nodded, unsure if he should push the subject. Percy seemed like he wanted to stay away from a discussion like the one Oliver had attempted to lead into.  
  
Oliver just had to know. There had to be some kind of explanation that could help him understand why Percy insisted on dressing like a woman. Sure, Oliver thought Percy did make a very attractive female, but he looked better as Percy.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way. Oliver kept glancing at Percy. Percy was silent and he looked a bit distant. His usual arrogant persona was missing, making Percy seem replaced by a blank, tired young man.  
  
Oliver opened the restaurant door, feeling a blast of cool air from inside. He held the door and waited for Percy to walk through before him. Percy turned to Oliver and smiled. " Thank you." He whispered shyly.  
  
" Table for two?" A little fat man asked. Oliver nodded, taking Percy's arm and guiding him in the direction of the little fat man. They sat at a small table beside the large tinted windows. " Your server will be with you in a moment." The little fat man presented the menus and scurried off.  
  
" So, Percy. You never completely finished the answer to that question." Oliver sat back, opening the menu casually. Percy blushed deeply, his face nearly matching his hair.  
  
" I don't really want to discuss that here Oliver." Percy glanced around nervously. Oliver sighed shaking his head. " It isn't important." Percy added.  
  
Oliver closed the menu and set it down on the table. He wasn't entirely sure how to get Percy to talk to him but he would try. " Obviously it is."  
  
" And what is that supposed to mean?" Percy snapped. Oliver knew he had unintentionally hit a nerve. " You think you can read people? You have no idea what it's like!"  
  
" What are you talking about? What is the 'it'?"  
  
" You have no idea what its like to not be wanted!" Percy was angrier than Oliver had ever seen him before. Even counting in school when Fred and George would harass him, Percy never got this upset.  
  
" Percy, you are wanted." Oliver replied, taking Percy's trembling hand. Oliver had no idea that Percy was this emotional. Of course Percy was wanted. Oliver wanted him.  
  
" No, I'm not. Priscilla is wanted. Percy is not." Percy pulled his hand away from Oliver's.  
  
" Percy, you don't need to hide behind the mask of a woman to be wanted."  
  
" How would you know?" Percy stood up, narrowing his eyes at Oliver. The redhead stormed out of the restaurant without glancing back. Oliver was crushed. He would have to get through to Percy somehow. He would have to prove something to him. He would have to prove that…  
  
" I know, because I want you." Oliver whispered as he looked after the angered boy.  
  
END PART TWO 


	3. An Angel’s Guidance

Title: An Angel's Guidance  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is…and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG…A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED…I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess, my fiancée, yes, Angel is Guy.  
  
Percy entered the dressing room. He felt bad for running out on Oliver the previous evening but he couldn't sit there and discuss what he couldn't even put into words in his own head. Thankfully Oliver hadn't told anyone about Percy's evening escapades. Percy had no idea what he would do if his family found out.  
  
" Priscilla, you've got one hour, love!" Shouted the usual high- pitched voice from behind the door. Percy sighed, sinking into the chair in front of the mirror. He studied his reflection. //Percy isn't desirable. Not at all.// He thought as he raked a hand through his wild cinnamon-colored hair. //Priscilla is. Oliver's lost his mind. Either that or it's some sick joke.// Percy assumed that the only way Oliver could want him was as some trick that would backfire if Percy let the other boy know how he felt.  
  
Percy stood slowly and pulled off his heavy blue sweater. He touched the cold glass, wishing the reflection wasn't his. He was the only one who didn't have someone else in his family. //Bill has Charlie. Fred has George. Ron and Ginny have their friends, they don't need the family. I…I have…Priscilla. That's how it has been since graduation. Ever since Fred and George tricked me into going in that drag club. That's where I met Angel Leroux.//  
  
* * *  
  
I walk into the club and look around for my two obnoxious brothers. I hope they haven't gotten into too much trouble already. These women look quite a bit…odd. Where on earth are Fred and George? I push through the crowd, mumbling apologies.  
  
" Hey there, hot stuff." A tall woman with sandy-blond hair steps in my path. Her voice is a little deeper than I would have expected but that seems common in this place. " Where are you going?" She questions.  
  
" I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm looking for my brothers. They came in here a few moments ago." I force a smile of confidence but she sees right through it. She shakes her head and motions for me to follow her. Perhaps she knows where they've gotten off to then.  
  
The woman has led me to a dressing room in the back of the club. It's a small room with a vanity table, clothes rack, cot and chair. " Come on in, kid." She guides me to a chair before going back to close the door, shutting the loud and confusing music out.  
  
" My name's Angel Leroux, what's yours kid?" The woman sits down and lights a cigarette, offering me one. I refuse it, not being a smoker.  
  
" Percy. Percy Weasley." I glance around again, wondering if Fred and George are nearby. " I'm sorry, do you know were my brothers are."  
  
" Yes. They told me you would be looking for them. But they didn't tell me that you would need help." Angel laughed softly.  
  
" Help? With what?" What could this woman help me with? Was there some ridiculous task I had to accomplish before finding my siblings? Knowing Fred and George there was.  
  
" It's gonna take a lot to make you a Queen hun."  
  
* * *  
  
Percy wiped away a tear. It still hurt to think about Angel. Angel was a drag queen. He had been for years. He died only a month ago. Percy had looked up to him. It was Angel, after all...that helped create Priscilla. Angel had given Percy the strength to let Priscilla be known. Not to keep the alternate personality all bottled up inside. Something Percy had done for years.  
  
Percy sighed in exhaustion. He knew he would not be able to go on. He was too tired, too worn out and too upset to do anything but go home and attempt to write a letter of apology to Oliver. //Maybe Oliver's right. Maybe I don't have to hide behind Priscilla. But how do I stop?//  
  
END PART THREE 


	4. Amarone

Title: Amarone  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is…and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG…A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED…I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess, yes I killed off Guy. I am sorry. I thought you hated him…  
  
Oliver lit the candles around the cozy living room. He had invited Percy over for a quiet evening. Hopefully they would be able to discuss what happened at the restaurant. Oliver checked to make sure the marble fireplace was still lit before laying out the burgundy velvet blanket on the floor.  
  
The young man brought out a bucket of ice, bottle of Amarone and two burgundy colored wine glasses. //I hope I got the right wine for this.// Oliver thought to himself as he set the bottle in the bucket. He placed all tree items on the low dark wood coffee table beside the blanket.  
  
A soft knocking at the door made Oliver jump. //He's here. All right, Oliver, you can do this.// Oliver made his way to the door, opening it slowly. He half-smiled as he looked over the rain-drenched redhead.  
  
" Come in. It's pouring out." Oliver stepped aside, giving Percy room to enter. " Your soaked." Oliver commented, closing the door behind his guest.  
  
" Yes. It is pouring out…" Percy seemed to be in a bad mood. Oliver almost regretted asking him over. //If he's going to be like this the entire time I don't stand a chance.// Oliver helped Percy with his coat, hanging it beside the door.  
  
" Would you like a change of clothes?" Oliver asked hesitantly. He didn't want Percy to get the wrong idea. Unless he was willing to go along with that…  
  
" No, only my coat was soaked badly." Percy blushed slightly. Oliver nodded and motioned for Percy to follow him into the living room. Percy paused in the doorway and glanced around nervously. Oliver, noticing this, turned to his guest and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
" Oliver, what are you expecting tonight?" Percy crossed his arms. Oliver sighed, slowly losing hope. Percy was not going to make this night easy for him. Oliver knew that. Percy never made anything easy when it came to his emotions.  
  
" Percy, I just want to spend some time with you-…"  
  
" Why?" Percy cut Oliver off, glaring at the slightly taller boy. " Why do *you* want to spend time with *me*?" Percy shouted. Oliver took a step back. //What is wrong with him tonight? He can't still be all that upset over the restaurant.//  
  
" Percy, just please hear me out? Come in, have some wine with me. I'll explain. Just, please, listen to me?" Oliver grabbed Percy's hand and tugged the boy, forcing him into the room. Percy nodded and sighed in defeat.  
  
Oliver lifted the bottle from the ice and removed the cork. Slowly, he filled the first glass, watching the deep purple colored liquid splash against the tinted glass. He handed it to Percy, watching as the boy took it hesitantly. He then filled the second glass and placed the bottle back into the ice.  
  
Percy looked at the liquid inside the glass nervously. He turned his attention to Oliver, who was examining the wine as well. Oliver sat on the soft blanket and motioned for Percy to do the same. Percy knelt beside Oliver, still staring into the glass.  
  
" Never had wine before?" Oliver asked, smiling. Percy didn't look like much of a drinker. Percy looked more like the type who stayed as far away from alcohol as he could manage.  
  
" No, I haven't." Percy laughed nervously.  
  
" Just do this." Oliver lifted his own glass to his mouth. He sipped the wine, admiring the rich, full-bodied and elegant taste of the wine. From what Oliver had experienced before, Amarone had always been velvety smooth and intense compared to some of the others that he had tasted. Some red wines had been so strong and sour that they tasted as if they'd been vinegar. And some were like that dreadful Merlot he had tried at a relative's wedding reception.  
  
Percy copied Oliver. The redhead's face wrinkled at the new taste as he pulled the glass away. Oliver enjoyed the way the wine tinted Percy's lips, making them stand out against the pale freckled face. " So Oliver, what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked, setting the glass down on the table.  
  
" First I want to apologize for the scene in the restaurant. I was only trying to find out why you…" Oliver paused, gazing at Percy oddly. He had never seen the boy look so beautiful before. Percy's eyes were intently fixed on Oliver's, his arms were once again crossed but e seemed more relaxed than before.  
  
Oliver cleared his throat. " And second…I wanted to tell you that you're wrong about something." Oliver smiled coyly and Percy narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
" What am I wrong about?" Percy leaned back against the table.  
  
" Someone does want you." Oliver felt himself blushing. " *I* want you. Stay with me tonight Percy?" Oliver searched the other boy's face for any sign of what e might be thinking.  
  
Percy sighed and took another sip of wine. " I don't know why you want me and not Priscilla. But I guess Angel was right." Percy smiled faintly. " I would like nothing more than to stay tonight."  
  
END PART FOUR 


	5. Late Night Thoughts

Title: Late night Thoughts  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is…and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG…A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED…I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess...here is the encounter…because you are special…  
  
Percy lay there listening to Oliver's breathing. They hadn't done much. Percy didn't believe in rushing into things…and he certainly wasn't going to do what Oliver wanted him to do on the living room floor. That was just downright wrong.  
  
//Angel may have been right after all. Maybe Oliver was the one she was talking about that night before he died.//  
  
* * *  
  
" Priscilla, love. Is that you? Come on over here and sit your ass down." Angel tapped the side of the hospital bed lightly. " Look at you. A regular drag princess." Angel sighed and coughed loudly. I have never seen him this bad before. He quickly recovers though, he always does. And when he does, his smile is even brighter than before. He's so brave.  
  
" Princess? Don't you mean a drag queen?" I force a nervous smile while I attempt to stop the tears that burn my eyes. He's dying, and there's nothing I can do to help him. After all he helped me through, I can't help him at all.  
  
" No. You will be a drag princess for as long as you are in this biz. Honey, trust me. One day your prince will come and take you away from all this. You're just that type. Unlike me. I'm just an old queen who can't take anymore." Angel laughed, sending him into another coughing fit.  
  
" Honey, I want you to promise me something. You have to try your best to get out of this life. It's not for you, baby. It really isn't. Guy Leroux couldn't take being who he was. So he became Angel Leroux. A beaten, worn out old queen with barely an hour left. Percy Weasley can take it. He just needs to find someone to help him try. So promise me baby, promise me you'll try to get out of this." Angel's eyes are filled with tears and I can tell he is fighting hard to stop them from falling.  
  
" I promise I'll try Angel. But no prince would ever want me." I look away from Angel. I know he's staring at me how he always does when I put myself down.  
  
" Priscilla, don't you start that. They'd be a fool not to want you. Now say goodnight, and honey, please don't cry." Angel smiles, touching my cheek and turning my face to his. " Goodbye, baby."  
  
" Goodbye…" I pause and watch Angel breath his last breath before his head falls back onto the pillow. " Angel." A single tear rolls down my cheek and I don't move to wipe it away.  
  
* * *  
  
Oliver shifted slightly. He was surprised to see that Percy was still awake. Not only that. It seemed like the fragile redhead was crying. " Percy, is everything all right?" Oliver asked, kissing the other boy gently on the cheek.  
  
" Yes. Just a bad dream, that's all." Percy forced a smile and closed his eyes. " Goodnight Oliver." //My prince.// Percy sighed happily as he snuggled against Oliver. This was exactly where he wanted to be.  
  
END PART FIVE 


	6. Waking Up Beside You

Title: Waking Up Beside you  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is…and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG…A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED…I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess…this scene reminds me of you.  
  
Oliver opened his eyes and turned to the clock on the wall across from the bed. " Eight fifteen." He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. //Better wake up Percy.// Oliver looked over to the young man beside him.  
  
Percy was lying on his back, one arm hanging off the side of the bed and the other across his chest. His face was turned away from Oliver and his eyes were tightly shut. Percy's expression looked as if he was having a bad dream. He was panting harshly and some of his fiery red hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.  
  
Oliver turned Percy's face towards his own and leaned forward. Their lips touched briefly. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. " Good morning." Oliver sat up and stretched.  
  
" What time is it?" Percy asked.  
  
" Eight fifteen. It's still early." Oliver kissed Percy again.  
  
" Eight fifteen? I have to go. My family, they'll be worried." Percy jumped up. " I'm sorry Oliver, I have to leave. My family doesn't know where I am."  
  
" Oh, that's fine." Oliver couldn't hide his disappointment. " Will you be busy later?"  
  
" No. Stop by if you want. Mum and Dad should be out all day and the others are in school." It was obvious that Percy didn't realize what thoughts the information led to for Oliver.  
  
Oliver walked Percy to the door. " All right. I'll see you soon then." They kissed again before Percy hurried out. The rain had stopped some time during the night and the sky still held a dull gray color. But nothing could upset Oliver. He had gotten through to Percy, if only for one night.  
  
END PART SIX 


	7. An Evening Alone

Title: An Evening Alone  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is...and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG...A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED...I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess! I have bubble bath for us...  
  
Author's Note: Percy is so innocent and naïve...  
  
Percy sighed and put down his book. It was so boring without the rest of his family around...even if they treated him like crap. At least he wasn't alone. Percy hated being alone, unless he was dressing for a show. But when he was just lounging around the house it got quite boring.  
  
Percy heard someone on the porch. He stood up slowly and crept to the door. There was someone outside. Before the stranger had a chance to knock, Percy swung the door open.  
  
" Hi Percy." Oliver grinned. Percy was relieved that it was someone he knew. He had forgotten that he invited Oliver over to spend some time together.  
  
" Oh, Oliver. Come in." Percy ran a hand through his hair and stepped out of Oliver's way. Oliver walked into the house and threw his arms around the other boy. Percy was shocked at first but it only took him a moment to hug the boy back.  
  
" So, no one is here?" Oliver asked, whispering seductively in Percy's ear.  
  
" No, why?"  
  
" No one at all?" Oliver smiled.  
  
" No. I told you no one would be here today." Percy was confused. Why was it so important that everyone was out?  
  
" Perfect." Oliver kissed Percy. " Where's your room?" He asked before kissing the confused boy again.  
  
" Upstairs, why?"  
  
" Good, let's go."  
  
" What? Why would you...*oh*. Oh, you thought..." Percy finally understood what he had unknowingly hinted at when telling Oliver about his family's absence.  
  
" You mean you didn't invite me here to..." Oliver sighed and turned his face away from Percy in embarrassment.  
  
" I didn't, but that doesn't mean that we can't." Percy fought to say what he did. If Priscilla could do it, so could Percy. Angel was right and Percy had to grab this prince and hold on tight.  
  
END PART SEVEN 


	8. Giving in to Temptation

Title: Giving In to Temptation  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is...and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG...A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED...I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess! You have no idea what I was listening to while writing this...lol  
  
Percy fell back on the bed and Oliver lay on top of him. The two kissed frantically while trying to tear off the clothing covering their bodies. Oliver succeeded first; accurately removing the many layers Percy had managed to pull on that morning. Percy however, had a bit of trouble with Oliver's clothing.  
  
Oliver assisted Percy by tearing off his own shirt and kicking his pants aside. He hadn't bothered to wear anything under them. Now there was nothing between him and his lover.  
  
Oliver gently pushed Percy's legs apart. Percy jumped and scrambled out from under Oliver. " I can't. I'm sorry." Percy was panicking. He had never gone as far as Oliver wanted him to before. He just wasn't ready for that yet.  
  
" What's wrong?" Oliver asked with concern in his voice. Percy only sighed and covered his face with his hands. Percy held back the frustrated groan that he felt coming. He wondered why e couldn't be more like Priscilla. He wouldn't have had to push Oliver away.  
  
" I...I'm just not ready." Percy struggled to say the words. Oliver reached out and took the boy's hands away from his face. Percy couldn't look at Oliver. He was ashamed.  
  
" That's fine. We don't have to do this now. I understand." Oliver pulled Percy into his arms and rocked the trembling boy. Percy was surprised by Oliver's acceptance and understanding but he wasn't complaining.  
  
" Thank you." Percy whispered before kissing Oliver gently on the lips.  
  
END PART EIGHT 


	9. Away from the Problem

Title: Away from the Problem  
  
Author: " Kitten" Sheerin  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. The song Big Spender is not mine. The plot however is...and so is the club  
  
Warning: SLASH! DRAG!! IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS. PERCY IS IN DRAG...A LOT! THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON. IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED...I DON'T CARE!!!!! I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING! IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT. THANK YOU!  
  
Dedication: To Princess! The common room is back!!!  
  
Percy heard the front door opening. He snuggled closer to Oliver, thinking noting of it. " Percy, dear, we're home!" Percy's mother called out from downstairs.  
  
" Damn it!" Percy sat up and shook Oliver. //Why did they have to come home early today?// " Oliver wake up." Percy shook his lover harder. After a few moments Oliver opened his eyes.  
  
" What's wrong?" Oliver asked, blinking.  
  
" My parents are home." Percy stood and searched for his clothing.  
  
" Oh, is that all?" Oliver began dressing as well.  
  
" It may not be important to you but I would rather not be caught like this." Percy finished pulling on his clothes and checked to see if Oliver was dressed.  
  
" Like what? Percy, calm down. They aren't going to think anything is going on." Oliver hugged Percy.  
  
The bedroom door opened slowly. " Percy, honey. You in there?" Mrs. Weasley peeked into the room. The two boys jumped apart just in time. " Oh, hello. Sorry dear, I didn't know you had company. Come downstairs when you get a chance." She closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
" See. She suspected nothing." Oliver embraced Percy again.  
  
" I guess your right." Percy hugged Oliver tightly. He felt a little ridiculous for thinking his mother would suspect something.  
  
" If you do feel awkward about having things like that happen I may have a solution." Oliver stepped back and sat down on Percy's bed.  
  
" What would that be?" Percy smiled and sat down beside the other boy.  
  
" Well, if you don't want people walking in on us all the time you could move in with me. I know it's soon but I think it might be a good idea." Oliver took Percy's hand.  
  
For a moment all Percy could do was stare. Had Oliver just asked him to move in with him? Percy's mind went blank. He wasn't sure what to say about that. If he moved in with Oliver he could forget ever being Priscilla again. But that may not be a bad thing. Moving in with Oliver would prove Angel right. Still, Percy wasn't exactly sure about what he wanted to do. He had never really had a relationship like this before and he wasn't willing to move faster than he could handle.  
  
" I'll have to think about it." Percy answered finally.  
  
Oliver stood up and smiled. " Great. I'll give you time to think. Let me know when you've decided." With that he left. Leaving Percy alone to his thoughts.  
  
END PART NINE 


	10. The Decision

Title:  The Decision

Author: " Kitten" Sheerin

Pairing: Oliver/Percy

Disclaimer:  HP characters are not mine.  The song Big Spender is not mine.  The plot however is…and so is the club

Warning: SLASH!  DRAG!!  IF THESE TWO THINGS BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.  THE SLASH IS MALE ON MALE SEXUAL SITUATIONS.  PERCY IS IN DRAG…A LOT!  THIS WARNING IS HERE FOR A REASON.  IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING, READ ON AND DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TWO THINGS MENTIONED…I DON'T CARE!!!!!  I WARNED YOU SO DON'T GIVE ME HELL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T READ A WARNING!  IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY UPSET ABOUT IT, E-MAIL ME PRIVATELY AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY REASONING BEHIND ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT.  THANK YOU!

Dedication:  To Princess!  Dear Lord I found a Remmie with dark brown hair…

Author's Note:  This will be wrapping up shortly…this may actually be the last chapter.  It all depends on my starting another fic…a Harry/Ron one that my muse has been beating me up to write or a Sev/Remmie one that my muse is half interested in.

                Percy sat on his bed writing two lists.  On one side of the paper he was printing the pros of moving in with his lover.  On the other side he was scribbling the cons.  So far he had managed only a few things.  On the pros side there was the fact that Oliver would get him away from the stress of his family.  There was the fact that it would take him away form his drag life but Percy wasn't sure if that was a pro or con.  Another pro was that it would be doing something angel had told him to do before se died.

                The only con that Percy could think of was that it would push the relationship too far too fast.  Percy wasn't sure that he was ready for that sort of commitment.  He cared for Oliver a lot but it still didn't seem right to rush things like that.

                Just as Percy was ready to write to Oliver explaining that he wasn't ready yet the door opened.  Fred and George burst into Percy's room talking incoherently and shoving papers at the frustrated redhead.  Percy glared at his brothers as they talked nonsense about things that really weren't as important as the task that Percy was trying to finish.

                " Will you two just go away?!"  Percy shouted, throwing down his quill.  Fred and George were silent for a moment.  Percy hadn't realized how angry he sounded when he snapped at the twins.  They stared at him for a moment, looking thoroughly confused.

                " What could you be doing that's more important than all this?"  The twins asked as they threw more papers in front of Percy.  Percy glared at them.  He wanted them to go away.  He wanted to be alone.  He wanted Oliver.

                That settled it.  He had to get away from his family.  They were driving him mad, especially the twins.  He couldn't stand living there any longer.  He would write to Oliver, as he had planned before.  But now he would be accepting the invitation.

                " Get out!  Now!"  Percy yelled as he pushed the twins roughly from the room.  He had a lot to do and a very difficult letter to write.  But first, how was he going to tell his family about this?

END PART TEN


End file.
